


바다다!

by KPop_Rogue



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, I did this because i was watching a clip of San yelling BADADA, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: Ateez head to the beach!One shot!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Kudos: 26





	바다다!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this really short story. It was a spur of the moment because I watched San yelling Badada on Instagram.
> 
> I might update this more because I only wrote this in about 15 minutes.

Seonghwa looked at the weather on his phone. It was the middle of June and they were in their dorm, sweaty. The weather read 98° outside, and they did not like it much.

"Hyung, it's hot," whined Jongho. Seonghwa looked at him and then looked at Hongjoong. "Should we go to the beach?" Seonghwa asked. Hong Jong looked at Seonghwa before getting up and walking to their managers. 

They waited as their managers spoke in soft tones they couldn't hear. Hongjoong walked back, a smile on his face. "They said we can go as long as we don't go out of their view."

They packed up, getting ready to play in the sand. They arrived not too long after noon. San ran down to the edge of the water the second they parked. He ran around until he got tired and sat down.

Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Yunho started making a sand castle not too close to the water but not to far on the land. They carved little designs on the walls and windows as they built. Mingi ran around looking for hermit crabs to put in their castle. 

Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Jongho were standing the the water splashing each other. They also brought water guns to spray each other too. Jongho grabbed San and dragged him in, getting all wet.

They split themselves into two teams, Wooyoung, Hongjoong, and San vs Yunho, Mingi, and Jongho. Seonghwa and Yeosang were referees. The point of the game was to hit each member three times. If you were hit three times, you were out. 

In the end, Yunho's team won, but not by much. They laid down in the sand, beating in the sun afterwards to dry themselves off. Hongjoong dozed off while doing this and Seonghwa started putting sand over him, encouraging the other members to help him. 

Hongjoong woke up as a Sandman. He had sand covering him up to his neck. It was easy to break out of though, and as he broke out, he started running with watery sand in his hand. The first person he hit was Wooyoung, who was standing in front of Seonghwa.

Wooyoung turned around and grabbed his own clump of watery sand and chased after Hongjoong. They managed to get the other members into it too, all of them getting sandy.

The sun set as they were playing and they stopped to watch. It was a beautiful sunset, purple, orange, and yellow blending in together warmly. When night covered them, they packed up, heading home.


End file.
